Medbay Discipline
by kremzeekbabe
Summary: Ivyfrost is the new intern in Harbingers medbay, what will happen to her when she messes up? The cold cmo is forced to take her over his knee and administer some discipline the old fashioned way. Will contain eventual RatchetxIvyfrost. Contains spanking


Well hello there. Ivyfrost is my first OC. She's a medic, and she works with Ratchet, under the CMO (this is set pre-war on Cybertron). The CMO is a cold and unsympathetic mech named Harbinger, who has a hard hand for discipline. What happens when the sweet and shy femme breaks some valuable parts? Let's find out.

Ratchet leaned against a med bench, watching the new intern. She'd been there around two weeks, and she still hadn't settled down. She was shaky and nervous, and barely said a word to anyone. It wasn't healthy for someone to be that afraid of their surroundings. She'd denied any problems, stating that she would be fine, she just needed to settle in. Well, he hoped that she would settle in soon, as a doctor it unnerved him to see any bot like this.

Speaking of which, she had just finished her task of wiping down the laser scalpels and was now nervously making her way over to Ratchet. She glanced up at him nervously, before returning her gaze to the floor in front of his feet. "D-do you have a-anything else for me to d-do sir?" she asked timidly, frosty blue and white servos clasped behind her back. She rocked gently on her peds, still unable to look him in the optic.

He gave her a gentle smile, even though she couldn't see it. "No, not right now. You can take a break. There's an energon dispenser in the corner if you need some."

She shakily nodded her head, whispering a barely audible 'thank you'. She scurried over to the dispenser, and to Ratchets everlasting shame, his eyes drifted to her pert rear end and she walked. Blinking once and shaking his head, he mentally chided himself. She obviously wasn't interested in a relationship, and besides, they were at work.

It had been a fairly good day so far; Him, Ivyfrost, and the other interns, Meadowlark and Blast had had the morning to themselves to straighten out the medbay and clean the tools. Harbinger had confined himself to his office to do paperwork while they cleaned, so they were actually able to talk and joke around a bit while they cleaned. Well, he Meadowlark, and Blast were able to. Ivyfrost was still too uncomfortable around them to partake in any joking. Speak of the unmaker, Meadowlark and Blast walked through the door, chatting and laughing, They had just returned from getting more supplies for storage. As they finished stacking them all in the cabinet, the trio grabbed a cube of energon and joined Ivyfrost in the small sitting room off the back of the medbay. An companionable silence was in the air, as the three interns and senior intern enjoyed their energon.

Just then, in the main medbay, a door swung open with a foreboding crash. Every intern instantly stiffened. Ratchet watched through the open door as Harbinger strode stiffly into the room, taking into account the shining clean berths, squeaky clean tools, and fully stocked storage. He grumbled to himself, then noticed a few crates of new parts that had been delivered, but hadn't been unloaded yet. Grunting, he made his way over to them.

"Ivyfrost! Come carry these crates for me!" Ratchet cocked an optic ridge, disbelieving. Those crates probably weighed about as much as Ivy did. There was no way she could lift them.

Across the table, Ivyfrost seemed to have realized the same thing. Her optics had gone as wide as dinner plates, and she trembled slightly where she sat.

On impulse, Ratchet lept from his seat. "Harbinger, sir, wouldn't it be better if I helped you with those crates?" It was daring, challenging Harbingers word, but he was willing to try for the sake of the femme.

In the main room, Harbinger growled. "NO!" He roared. "I believe I am capable of choosing who I ask for assistance, intern! Learn your place! And where is that useless femme!?"

Startled, Ivyfrost leapt from her seat. Casting one last helpless look at the rest of the group, she scuttled out to help Harbinger.

He shot her an irritated look when she hesitated. "Put those crates over there. NOW!" Startled, she rushed forward. Gulping softly, she managed to tilt the crate and wedge her fingers underneath. Grunting,she tried to stand up, but the crate was too heavy.

Harbinger scowled down at her. "What's the holdup, femme? I'm a busy mech, I don't have all day!"

Letting out a few quick clicks of distress, she firmly set her eyes on the box. Straining her hydraulics and gritting her teeth, she finally managed to get the box off the ground. She could already feel it beginning to slip from her grasp. Her eyes widened. There was no way in Pit she could make it to the other end of the medbay.

Unsteadily, she began to make her way to the other side of the medbay. She only made it a few steps before the box slipped from one on her hands. Inhaling sharply, she tried to balance it with her other hand, but it was a futile attempt. The crate hit the floor, bursting open with a resounding crash.

Her eyes shot to near comical proportions, and she bit her bottom lip nervously. For a second, all was quiet. Then, Harbinger let out a furious roar. He lunged forward, grabbing the terrified femme by the upper arm.

Ivyfrost began to tremble slightly as Harbinger tugged her along. She'd been warned about his favorite method of discipline her first day as an intern. She prayed to primus he would just yell at her, and not do anything more.

"You lot! Get your aft plates out here now!" Harbinger screamed at the rest of the interns. Ratchet, Meadowlark, and Blast scrambled to come into the main room. If she had been able to muster the courage to look them in the optic, she would have found them filled with sympathy. But she couldn't bear to lift her gaze from the ground, and so she didn't see it.

Once they were all standing there, Harbinger took a seat on the medical berth. It was then that she knew he was going to spank her. She felt terror rising in her tank- she'd never been spanked before in her life! She'd seen her best friend Nightshade be spanked as a child by her sire, and one boyfriend she'd had had teasingly threatened to spank her, but nothing like this had ever happened to her before! She was shaking more fearfully now, as Harbinger let out a low growl.

"I think you all need a reminder of how insolence is punished in MY medical bay!" Ivyfrost felt her tanks drop- she was going to be punished in front of everybody. How would she ever be able to face them again after that?

Harbinger didn't waste any words. He yanked her across his knee, positioning her so that her bottom was high in the air. She just had time to squeeze her minty green optics closed before the first smack landed with a resounding slap. She inhaled sharply through gritted teeth, her whole aft exploding in stinging pain. Harbinger was a very large mech, and each slap was able to cover her entire petite aft.

A second smack followed, then a third, and soon poor Ivy lost count. She broke out into a flow of tears, burying her face in her hands so the other interns couldn't see it. Each spank melded together until her entire bottom was a fiery inferno of agony. Harbinger didn't lecture while he spanked, he just concentrated on thoroughly punishing the upturned fanny in front of him.

He moved on to the sit spots and tops of thighs, and her sobbing grew even more intense. He knew it was where she would feel it the most, and her increased intake rate was testament to her discomfort. Ivyfrost didn't think she could bear much more of the awful fiery pain. After he had finished flushing the bottom of the aft the same color as the top, he focused on the sit spots, smacking the same exact place over and over again with hard and fast spanks.

"I hope this is going to teach you a lesson." He growled. She was sobbing to hard to be coherent. With one final exceedingly hard slap to her sit spot, he released her.

"You may go now." He said coldly. With surprising speed given her current condition, she leapt off his lap. Her tear-filled gaze traveled to the other interns for a split moment. She couldn't bear to look at them, even though they held nothing but pity and sympathy for the poor femmling. With one final sob she turned and ran from the room.

Harbinger grunted and rose from his seat, striding back into his office. Ratchet shared a look with his fellow interns, concern and worry clear on all their faces. It was clear that the poor girl hadn't ever had a spanking before, and even though it was an average spanking from Harbinger, she had taken it very badly.

"I'm going to go check on her. You guys should probably get back to work." Meadowlark and Blast looked like they wanted to protest, but one look from the Senior Intern silenced them. With a nod, Ratchet turned and ran out of the room.

So, not bad for my first spanking fic. To make something clear, he didn't actually spank her that hard, it just seemed that way to her because she was scared. And because she's a wimp. :)

I do not condone spanking in this fashion, this is just meant to be a work of fiction. Entertainment purposes only.


End file.
